Just the Way You Are (Bruno Mars)
Just the Way You Are, en español Tal y como eres, es una canción presentada en el episodio Furt. La versión original pertenece a Bruno Mars de su álbum debut titulado Doo-Wops and Hooligans. Es cantada por Finn Hudson con los miembros de New Directions cantando los coros de fondo. La canción se puede escuchar en el álbum Volumen 4 de Glee, siendo la pista número dieciseis. También es interpretada por el participante Bryce Vine de The Glee Project en el episodio Individuality. Contexto de la canción Es la canción que Finn le dedica a Kurt en la boda de sus padres, demostrando lo orgulloso que esta de ser su hermano y que a partir de ese entonces lo ayudará cueste lo que cueste "incluso si eso me cuesta recibir un granizado cada dos por tres", según las palabras de Finn. The Glee Project En el episodio Individuality del reality show The Glee Project, esta canción es interpretada por el participante Bryce Vine, puesto que quedó entre los 3 peores de la semana y esta fue la canción que le asignaron para redimirse. Bryce opina que esta canción fue muy difícil para él, ya que tiene muchos tonos altos, y su voz es mucho más suave. Ryan Murphy no quedó convencido con su presentación, por lo cual fue que, luego de cantarla, Bryce fue eliminado. Letra Chicas de New Directions: Aaah..Aah,aah,aah.. Aah,aah,aah,ah... Aah,ah,ah.. Finn: Oooh Her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they’re not shining. Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying She’s so beautiful And I tell her everyday. Yeah..I know, I know When I compliment her she won’t believe me And it’s so, it’s so Sad to think that she don’t see what I see But every time she asks me “Do I look okay?” I say Finn con New Directions: When I see your face There’s not a thing That I would change 'Cause you’re amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops And stares for a while 'Cause girl you’re amazing Just the way you are Finn (Con New Directions): Yeah. Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think it’s so sexy She’s so beautiful (And I tell her everyday) Finn con las Chicas de New Directions: Oh you know, you know, you know I’d never ask you to change If perfects what you’re searching For then just stay the same Finn: So don’t even bother asking if you look okay You know I’ll say Finn con New Directions (New Directions): When I see your face (When I see your face) There’s not a thing that I would change ‘Cause you’re amazing (You’re amazing) Just the way you are And when you smile (When you smile ) The whole world stops And stares for a while ‘Cause girl you’re amazing (You're amazing) Just the way you are The way you are.. The way you are... Finn (Con New Directions): Girl you’re amazing (New Directions:'You're amazing) (Just the way you are) 'Finn (New Directions armonizando): When I see your face There’s not a thing that I would change ‘Cause you’re amazing Just the way you are ('New Directions:'Just the way you are) And when you smile The whole world stops And stares for a while ‘Cause girl you’re amazing Just the way you are ('New Directions:'Just the way you are) Yeaah. Video thumb|left|306 px thumb|right|295 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la boda de Carole y Burt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Furt Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Bryce Vine Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Individuality Categoría:Canciones de Bruno Mars Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Producciones musicales de The Glee Project Categoría:Solos de Finn